nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice's Favorites: NES Edition
Yo yo. It's your boy Ice, and you know, there's a lot of great games in this world. So I'm doing a top 5 list for each console. Only rule is that I must limit myself to 1 series per console. Let's begin. 5. BurgerTime BurgerTime is a game in which you must place condiments onto a burger, by running over each condiment, so they all fall on top of eachother and make a burger, whilst being chased by salt and pepper, and other characters. You must make 3 burgers each level, in order to pass. The concept sounds really weird, but it's actually pretty fun and suprisingly difficult, but there isn't too much substance, so I put it at 5. ---- 4. Excitebike Excitebike is one of the few racing games on the NES. In Excitebike, you only ride on bikes, and it is 2 dimensional, and it is a racing game so you, obviously need to beat your opponents. This is a very fun game, but it's hard to get the hang of it, and there isn't much to do outside of this, but it's still a fairly fun game more or less. For those reasons I put it at 4. ---- 3. Balloon Fight Balloon Fight is one of the greatest most addictive single player games of all time. The concept is very simple, yet so much fun to play in action. In Balloon Fight you have 2 balloons, in which you fly with. Your enemies are fox like creatures who only have 1 balloon. Your goal is to pop their balloons, to move on to the next level where you do the same thing basically. And then there are different modes where you have to work your way around obstacles, and that's fun to do but also quite hard. Balloon Fight lacks character development and story like any normal game has, so for that I put it at a 3. ---- 2. Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Mike Tyson's Punch-Out is a very enjoyable game, and a game that is very close to my heart. In this game you play as Little Mac, who is a very small boxer, who wheres green shorts and green gloves. In this game you box against several witty and unique characters, that all get progressively harder, and their moves are always unique from one another. It's challenging, it's fun, it will make you laugh, and the characters are very easily lovable. One of the few things it lacks is a full-fledged story, but other than that it's a fantastic game. For all those reasons, I put it at number 2 on my list. ---- 1. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3 is a masterpeice of a game. It takes what Super Mario Bros. 1 and 2 did wrong and perfects it. The game has it all. It's challenging, it's fun, it has secrets, there are several funny characters, wacky enemies and worlds. Super Mario Bros. 3 is a must have. Even it's multiplayer mode is pretty fun. There are several secrets, shops, and other things to do all throughout the game, and it hasn't aged a day. The game still lives up to be a true masterpeice, and has plenty of replay value. All in all, Super Mario Bros. 3 is the greatest game on the NES, and surpasses all games mentioned on this list.